helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2015
2015 is the year that Kobushi Factory and Tsubaki Factory were formed, Berryz Koubou went on indefinite hiatus, Shimamura Uta left Country Girls and Hello! Project, Yanagawa Nanami and Funaki Musubu joined Country Girls, Kamikokuryo Moe joined ANGERME, Fukuda Kanon graduated from ANGERME and Hello! Project, and Sayashi Riho graduated from Morning Musume '15. Members Formation]] Formation]] new members]] 4th generation member Kamikokuryo Moe]] *January 1: Morning Musume '14 becomes Morning Musume '15. *January 2: Kobushi Factory is formed. *February 25: Takase Kurumi joins Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *March 3: **Berryz Koubou goes on indefinite hiatus. **Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako graduate from Hello! Project. **Shimizu Saki and Tokunaga Chinami become Hello! Project Advisors. *March 8: **Hirose Ayaka becomes leader of Kobushi Factory. **Fujii Rio becomes sub-leader of Kobushi Factory. *April 1: Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *April 29: Tsubaki Factory is formed. *April 30: Saito Kana completes her training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *June 12: Shimamura Uta leaves Country Girls and Hello! Project. *August 8: **Yamagishi Riko becomes leader of Tsubaki Factory. **Ogata Risa becomes sub-leader of Tsubaki Factory. *November 5: Yanagawa Nanami and Funaki Musubu join Country Girls. *November 6: Okamoto Honoka completes her training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *November 11: Kamikokuryo Moe joins ANGERME. *November 29: **Fukuda Kanon graduates from ANGERME and Hello! Project. **Nakanishi Kana and Takeuchi Akari are appointed as sub-leaders of ANGERME. *December 31: Sayashi Riho graduates from Morning Musume '15. Singles - Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu]] - Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.)]] *February 4: Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME *March 25: Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou - Country Girls *April 1: The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute *April 8: Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? - Juice=Juice *April 15: Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara - Morning Musume '15 *July 22: Nanakorobi Yaoki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally - ANGERME *August 5: Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time - Country Girls *August 19: Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki - Morning Musume '15 *September 2: Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) - Kobushi Factory (major debut) *September 6: Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory (indies debut) *October 28: Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! - ℃-ute *November 11: Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi - ANGERME *December 29: Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only - Morning Musume '15 *December 31: Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory Albums - Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box]] - First Squeeze!]] *January 21: Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box - Berryz Koubou (last) *February 18: ① Let's say "Hello!" - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (general release) *July 15: **Engeki Joshibu Musical "TRIANGLE" Original Soundtrack - Morning Musume '15 **First Squeeze! - Juice=Juice (debut) *October 8: Engeki Joshibu Musical "Thank You Very Berry" Original Soundtrack - Tsubaki Factory *November 25: S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" - ANGERME *December 16: Petit Best 16 - Hello! Project *December 23: ℃maj9 - ℃-ute DVD Singles ]] - Event V "Ima Koko Kara"]] - Event V "Itooshikutte Gomen ne"]] - Event V "Gashin Shoutan"]] *February 8: Event V "Love together!" *February 22: **Event V "Taiki Bansei" - ANGERME **Event V "Otome no Gyakushuu" - ANGERME *March 26: Nen ni wa Nen / Survivor - Kobushi Factory (indies debut) *May 3: **Event V "Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru" - Morning Musume '15 **Event V "Yuugure wa Ameagari" - Morning Musume '15 **Event V "Ima Koko Kara" - Morning Musume '15 *May 5: **Event V "Wonderful World" - Juice=Juice **Event V "Ça va ? Ça va ?" - Juice=Juice *May 6: **Event V "The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~" - ℃-ute **Event V "Gamusha LIFE" - ℃-ute **Event V "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" - ℃-ute *May 9: **Event V "Itooshikutte Gomen ne" - Country Girls **Event V "Koi Dorobou" - Country Girls *August 16: **Event V "Nana Korobi Ya Oki" - ANGERME **Event V "Gashin Shoutan" - ANGERME **Event V "Mahou Tsukai Sally" - ANGERME *October 3: **Event V "Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne" - Country Girls **Event V "Tamerai Summer Time" - Country Girls *October 4: **Event V "Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan" - Kobushi Factory **Event V "Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta" - Kobushi Factory **Event V "Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.)" - Kobushi Factory * October 17: **Event V "Oh my wish!" - Morning Musume '15 **Event V "Sukatto My Heart" - Morning Musume '15 **Event V "Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki" - Morning Musume '15 * November 23: ** Event V "Desugita Kui wa Utarenai" - ANGERME ** Event V "Dondengaeshi" - ANGERME ** Event V "Watashi" - ANGERME * December 5 ** Event V "Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~" - ℃-ute ** Event V "Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight!" - ℃-ute DVDs/Blu-rays ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ;January *January 7: Alo-Hello! 7 Morning Musume DVD (DVD, Blu-ray) *January 7: Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello! Project Festival (DVD) *January 21: S/mileage no Music V Collection ③ (DVD, Blu-ray) *January 23: Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York (DVD) (H!P Fanclub) ;February *February 4: The Girls Live Vol.6 (DVD) *February 11: Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (DVD, Blu-ray) *February 25: Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ (DVD, Blu-ray) *February 27: Greeting ~Sasaki Rikako~ - Sasaki Rikako (Blu-ray) *February 28: **Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 **Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.42 ;March *March 3: Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.43 *March 4: **℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ (DVD, Blu-ray) **Engeki Joshibu "Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty" - Juice=Juice (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.7 (DVD) *March 11: Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York (DVD) (General release) *March 18: S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ FINAL in O-EAST (DVD, Blu-ray) *March 24: Greeting ~Makino Maria~ - Makino Maria (Blu-ray) *March 26: Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai (DVD) ;April *April 8: **Sixteen - Sayashi Riho (Blu-ray) **The Girls Live Vol.8 (DVD) *April 29: Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (DVD, Blu-ray) *April ??: Michishige Camera Kanzenban (Kari) - Morning Musume '14 (DVD) ;May *May 6: Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~ DANCE MODE! · HAPPY EMOTION! Kanzeban (DVD, Blu-ray) *May 13: The Girls Live Vol.9 (DVD) *May 27: Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok ;June *June 10: **Music V Tokushuu ⑤ ~Cutie Visual~ (Blu-ray) **The Girls Live Vol.10 (DVD) *June ??: Hello! Project Station Archives Vol.1 Shimizu Saki × Yajima Maimi Talk 2002-2008 *June ??: Hello! Project Station Archives Vol.2 Shimizu Saki × Yajima Maimi Talk 2009-2015 ;July *July 8: The Girls Live Vol.11 (DVD) *July 29: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ (DVD & Blu-ray) ;August *August 5: **The Girls Live Vol.12 (DVD) **Engeki Joshibu Musical - Week End Survivor (DVD) *August 19: Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *August 26: ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" (DVD & Blu-ray) ;September *September 2: **The Girls Live Vol.13 (DVD) **Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ (DVD & Blu-ray) **Morning Musume '15 Musical - TRIANGLE (DVD) *September 8: Morito Chisaki - Greeting ~Morito Chisaki~ (Blu-ray) *September 9: 9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *September 15: Sasaki Rikako - RIKAKO Making DVD ~Tokubetsu Henshu-ban~ *September 26: Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 (DVD) ;October *October 7: The Girls Live Vol.14 (DVD) *October 21: Yajima Maimi - Flowing (Blu-ray) ;November *November 4: The Girls Live Vol.15 (DVD) *November 11: Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY・CHALLENGER~ Kanzeban (DVD & Blu-ray) *November 29: Fukuda Kanon - Fukuda Kanon Sotsugyou Memorial (DVD) ;December *December 2: The Girls Live Vol.16 (DVD) *December 7: Sayashi Riho - Morning Musume '15 Sayashi Riho Sotsugyou Memorial (DVD) *December 16: Uemura Akari - Akari (Blu-ray) *December 23: **℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 Special Live ~9/10 ℃-ute no Hi~ (DVD & Blu-ray) **The Girls Live Vol. 17 (DVD) Concerts *2014 - April 25: Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014-2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *January 2 - February 15: Hello! Project 2015 WINTER *February 3: Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *February 13 - May 4: ℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour * February 28 - March 1: Berryz Koubou Matsuri * March 3: Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube! * March 8 - March 22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *March 14 - May 27: Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *March 14 - June 20: ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *March 21 - June 11: 9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *March 28 - March 29: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 *May 2 - May 23: Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *May 4: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *May 16: Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 *May 26: ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *June 14 - June 27: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *June 21 - September 27: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code1→Begin to Run~ *July 11 - August 29: Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER *July 19 - August 28: Country Girls Live Tour 2015 *August 18 - October 31: ANGERME Live Tour 2015 SUMMER / AUTUMN ~FIGHTING NINE~ *September 6 - September 19: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *September 10: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *September 19: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *September 19 - December 8: Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *September 23 - September 26: Hello! Project New Fes! II *October 3 - October 4: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *October 10 - October 12: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day~ *October 13 - December 9: Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu *October 17 - 2016: Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→NEXT to YOU~ *October 17 - November 28: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *November 4 - December 11: Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *November 6 - 2016: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ *November 14 - November 22: ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *November 28 - December 13: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *November 29: ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" ~Fukuda Kanon Sotsugyou Special~ *December 21: Morning Musume '15 Sayashi Riho Solo Special Live *December 31: Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Events *January 16: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi・Okai Chisato FC Event 2015 *January 19 - January 20: Berryz Koubou FC Event 2015 *January 21 - January 23: Berryz Koubou Fanclub Tour in Okinawa "Toraberryz.com FINAL!!" *January 23: Berryz Koubou Special Live Vol.2 @ COTTON CLUB *March 2 - March 3: Berryz Koubou 3 Getsu 3 Nichi Concert ga mireru ~Very Very Kandou Tour~ *March 28 - March 29: Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *May 30 - May 31: SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 3 dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1-paku 2-nichi Bus Tour in Ashikaga *August 19 - August 21: ANGERME Natsu Matsuri 2015 *August 26 - September 6: BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~ *September 11 - September 13: Cutie Kankousha Fanclub Tour "Suzuki Airi & Hagiwara Mai no HagiSuzu Hokkaido wa Dekkai ℃~!" *October 12: Kobushi Factory FC Event 2015 *November 21 - November 23: Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest *December 19: **Morning Musume '15 FC Event ~13-nin-gakari no Christmas~ **Tsubaki Factory FC Event 2015 ~Mini Mini ☆ Christmas-kai~ *December 20: ANGERME FC Event 2015 ~Hitoashi Osaki ni Miracle Xmas~ *December 23: **℃-ute FC Event 2015 "Cutie♡Land 9 ~℃hristmas Party!~" **Juice=Juice FC Event 2015 ~Meri Kuri x Juice x Box~ *December 26 - December 27: Morning Days Happy Holiday Sayashi Riho Fanclub Tour in Boso Birthday Events *January 7: Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2015 *February 5 - February 7: Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, & Hagiwara Mai 2015 Birthday Event *March 6: Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~Otomomochi Zenin Shugo 2015~ *March 12: Fukuda Kanon Birthday Event 2015 *March 16: Morning Musume '15 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 4~ *April 2: Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2015 *April 6: Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2015 *April 13: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2015 *April 21: Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2015 *May 7: Morning Musume '15 Sato Masaki Birthday Event *May 28: Morning Musume '15 Sayashi Riho Birthday Event *June 1: ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2015 *June 4: ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2015 *June 12: ANGERME Murota Mizuki Birthday Event 2015 *June 20-21: Cutie Kankousha Fanclub Tour "Okai Chisato Birthday Party" in Nagano *July 2: Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2015 *July 7: Morning Musume '15 Ikuta Erina Birthday Event *August 3: ANGERME Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2015 *August 5: Morning Musume '15 Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event *October 7: Morning Musume '15 Nonaka Miki Birthday Event *October 15: Country Girls Yamaki Risa Birthday Event 2015 *October 27 - October 30: Morning Musume '15 Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~FukuDuu Birthday Party!~ *November 9: Morning Musume '15 Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event *December 1: Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin Birthday Event 2015 *December 3: ANGERME Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2015 *December 28: Juice=Juice Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2015 *December 29: Country Girls Inaba Manaka Birthday Event 2015 Theater *March 26 - April 5: Week End Survivor *June 18 - June 28: TRIANGLE *October 8 - October 18: Thank You Very Berry Auditions ]] ]] *May 15: Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition begins. *June 14: "Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition" first round (applications only) ends. *June 27: "Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition" second round ends. *July 2: 2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition begins. *July 20: "Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition" third round ends. *August 16: "2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition" first round (applications only) ends. *September 5 - September 6: "2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition" second round takes place. *November 11: Kamikokuryo Moe is announced as the sole winner of "2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition". Publications - AKARI]] *February 25: Michishige Camera 2 ~'14 graduation~ - Morning Musume '14 *February 26: Berryz Kobo 2004-2015 - Berryz Koubou *March 25: Juurokusai - Sayashi Riho *April 27: Yajimap Sweets Shugyou no Tabi - Yajima Maimi *May 27: Karin sixteen - Miyamoto Karin *July 20: RIKAKO - Sasaki Rikako *August 21: Nobody knows23 - Yajima Maimi *October 29: AKARI - Uemura Akari *December 5: Kagayaki - Fukumura Mizuki *December 25: Morning Musume Sayashi Riho Zenshuu 2011-2015 - Sayashi Riho Media *January 4: SS1422 becomes AS1422 ''(radio) *February 26: ''Sakura Sakuradio ends (radio) *February 28: Torattoria Buono! ends (radio) *March 1: BZS1422 ends (radio) *March 4: Natsuyaki Miyabi graduates from BAKUNAI ''(radio) *March 5: **''Morning Musume '15 12ki Relay (radio) begins **Berryz Koubou's final appearance on The Girls Live ''(TV) * March 15: ''Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Kenshuuchuu!! ''begins (radio) * April 1: ''JAPAN Hello Pro NETWORK begins (radio) * April 2: Wada Ayaka's first appearance as a Charge Girl (weather girl) on Charge 730! (TV) * April 3: Kanazawa Tomoko's first appearance on BAKUNAI (radio) * April 5: Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Kenshuuchuu!! ''becomes ''Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Housouchuu!! (radio)'' '' * April 8: Inoue Rei's first appearance as an Oha Girl on Oha Suta ''(TV) * April 30: GREEN ROOM premieres (web) * September 24: Wada Ayaka's last appearance as a Charge Girl on ''Charge 730! (TV) * October 3: ''ANGERME Wada Ayaka no Bijurme ''begins (radio) Other *January 14: Berryz Koubou's Formation 11th anniversary *January 28: Morning Musume's Major Debut 17th anniversary *February 3: Juice=Juice's Formation 2nd anniversary *February 21: ℃-ute's Major Debut 8th anniversary *March 3: Berryz Koubou's Major Debut 11th anniversary *April 4: ANGERME's Formation 6th anniversary *May 26: ANGERME's Major Debut 5th anniversary *June 11: ℃-ute's Formation 10th anniversary *September 10: ℃-ute Day (℃-ute no Hi) *September 11: Juice=Juice's Major Debut 2nd anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's Formation 18th anniversary *October 10: Juice=Juice Day (JuuJuu no Hi) *November 5: Country Girls' Formation 1st anniversary Category:2015